Battles Abound
is the 57th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary On Kami's Lookout, Bulma finishes setting up monitors linked to drones that allow Chi-Chi and the others to watch the battles on the ground below. Krillin continues his battle with Yunba, launching a Destructo Disc Hexa Blade at his opponent, though he is able to deflect them through rotating his body at extreme speeds. Landing a series of hard attacks, he knocks Krillin down hard to the ground, but he is able to get back on his feet to continue the attack. When Yunba dodges another incoming wave of Destructo Discs, they seemingly strike Krillin, but he had in fact used his Afterimage Technique to fool his opponent before appearing behind Yunba and landing a powerful Kamehameha that knocks him out cold. Following the end of the battle, the Galactic Patrol take over as they begin the process of escorting Yunba back to the Galactic Prison. Krillin's attention is then drawn to another battle nearby, and he goes to join Master Roshi's side. Seeing Roshi on the ground, Krillin asks if he is alright, Roshi tells him that the girls he chased after are more than he bargained for, as they will not let him grope them, before correcting himself and saying that his attacks won't hit. The three female convicts, Miza, Iwaza and Kikaza, appear and vow to give him payback. Krillin notes that they have powerful energy, but if Roshi were to use the same power that he showed against Jiren in the Tournament of Power, then he should not have any trouble. However, Roshi says that he is unable to perform that without a clear mind and that, right now, his mind must be possessed by wicked energy, to which Krillin comically deduces as to what is really going on. Elsewhere, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu continue their battle against Quoitur, but Tien is unable to harm him with physical attacks alone due to his hard exterior as a Metalman. Chiaotzu recalls Vegeta's fight with Auta Magetta and suggests that Tien insult him. However, not used to doing such a thing, Tien struggles to think up a worthwhile insult. Chiaotzu, on the other hand, is able to successfully taunt Quoitur and causes him to collapse on the spot just before Chiaotzu pokes fun at Tien's bad sense of humor. Back at the other battle, Roshi has donned a bandanna to cover his eyes, which allows him to successfully dodge and evade all three convicts' attacks. Roshi suggests that the girls give up their evil ways and return to the Galactic Prison. Angered, the three girls fuse together to become one significantly large, unattractive female and lands a single blow on Krillin and Roshi that sends them both flying. As those on Kami's Lookout continue to watch the battle, Saganbo's Spaceship begins to descend to the ground. As Android 18 continues to battle and overwhelm Shimorekka, Android 17 almost defeats Seven-Three, only for Moro to arrive and grab Seven-Three by the head. Saying that he should not have used his abilities so casually, he tosses him to Shimorekka and tells him to help him recover, as he will make use of him again. As Saganbo joins Moro, Piccolo and Gohan point out Moro's terrifying power. Moro notes that the other two Saiyans are not here, but Gohan says that they will come and, until then, they are in charge of protecting Earth. In good spirits due to the amount of high energy individuals there are on Earth, Moro wonders how best to go about consuming them. Saganbo suggests that he handle them himself, not happy with how the rest of his crew has performed and Moro allows it as long as he keeps them alive. Before heading into battle, Moro gives Saganbo some of his energy, which dramatically powers him up. He first attacks Android 17 and overpowers him. Even when the others try to back him up, Saganbo easily overpowers them all, slamming Gohan and Android 17 into the ground head-first. Tien and Chiaotzu, following their defeat of Quoitur, come across Yamcha, who is on the losing end of his fight against Zauyogi, who reveals himself to be the staff officer of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Krillin and Roshi, meanwhile, hide from the fused female convict. Krillin, despite knowing that he doesn't stand a chance, decides that he'd rather go out swinging. In space, Goku, making his way to Earth, senses the battles taking place there and attempts to teleport over using Instant Transmission, finally doing so after sensing a spike in Krillin's power. As the overweight convict prepares to kill both Krillin and Roshi, she is suddenly knocked out with a single punch by Goku, who apologises to Krillin for not getting to Earth sooner. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout Transformations *Potential Unleashed Battles *Krillin vs. Yunba *Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu vs. Quoitur *Master Roshi vs. Miza, Iwaza and Kikaza *Krillin and Master Roshi vs. Miza Iwaza Kikaza Fusion *Android 17 vs. Seven-Three *Android 18 vs. Shimorekka *Android 17, Android 18, Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Piccolo and Jaco vs. Saganbo (Full Power) *Yamcha vs. Zauyogi *Goku vs. Miza Iwaza Kikaza Fusion Trivia * Gallery References Site Navigation es:Capítulo 57 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super